Bat Boy and the Lustful Ladies of Teen Titans part 2
by Panty Kong The Dong King II
Summary: It's an emotional roller coaster starring my first OC, Curtis The Minion.


Robin woke up startled, grasping for air like it was his last. When he noticed raven sitting in on his bed.

She was wearing her usual getup: a skin tight black one piece showing off her nice ass. With her snazzy red and gold belt around her hips. She wore a long violet cape with her hood off, revealing her perfect lavender hair with a cute hair swoop covering her left eye.

"Hey robin" she said cynically

"Star fire wanted me to watch over you till she got back or whatever. But it appears your fine so I'll just-"

Before she could finish her sentence robias leaned in close meeting her eyes, and locked lips with raven. Ravens eyes lit up and her face began to turn a strong red.

Raven quickly removed her lips from his her saliva still stringed to his mouth.

"Robin?! W-what the hell" before she could finish her sentence rubics cube protruded into her privacy ounce again.

Grabbing her wrists and pinning her to the bed, and kissed deeply this typing locking tounges with raven.

Raven attempted to say something but her tsundere came out and she began to moan.

Ruby pulled up for only a second to explain himself

"Raven I almost died on that building which got me thinking about how short life really is raven I lov-"

"Shut up" she said as she locked lips with Ronin.

This time Bronin was startled. Raven took this to her advantage and flipped Raman on his back pinning him to his bed.

She took his hand and placed it against her chest. "R-raven your tits are amazing even through your latex shirt I can feel your nipples"

Raven attempted to say something (probably shut up) but was muffled by the sound of her own moans. She pulled Brahmin's already hard cock from out of his super cool green tights. And leaned forward.

"Robin please I- I want you to be inside of me" raven said still moaning.

Rick too this chance to put raven back on the bottom.

He took his rock hard cock in hand. "R- robin-San w8!" Raven shouted

"What is it raven?" He said

"Plz go slo Im still a Virginian" she said blushing red

Ridley eyes widened "what?! eww that's gross that means you bleed and stuff" robin looked off disappointedly

Then to his luck he eyed Curtis from across the room. Instantly rock man took his erect to inch pebus and ripped of curtsies pirate pants revealing his hairy freckley yellow minion ass cheeks and began to Pierce his tight veiny yellow asshole deeply Curtis let out a squeaky moan as rock lee began to thrust his std ridden chode in and out of curty-poo with the power of 1000 Jews chasing a 1 dollar bill. Rodney took his wiener out of his minions tight bubble butt making a loud popping noise as shitty brown pre cum flew EVREY where and I mean EVREY WHERE. Rowdy said still gasping from that sexy pounding he gave Curtis "now it's your turn to do me" minion-Senpai blushed turning his entire entire small wrinkly pimply hairy shitty midget body a cherry red.

Curty-poo whipped out his 12 inch cock and pulled Roman's latex skin tight green pants down to his knees revealing rock Obamas his bubble butt and tight ass

Mill house attempted to finger Rick's sweet hemroided asshole but to no avail

Robles was like nuuuuu and killed himself do to the fact that minion-san's littlest finger could not fit in his wrinkly shit covered asshole.

Minion San looked down Rowleys carcass and then his tookis and then he looked at raven sobbing loudly

And at that moment Curtis knew what to do

Carl took one of his cute gloved hands on raven round ass and the other cute gloved hand on her lips and he went "shhhhhhh"

Raven took Curtises long dick in hand began rubbing it

With her smooth pale hands

Minion began to moan

"I know that I wanted Robin to be the one to take my virginity" she said with the tears still in her eyes

"But I now know the man-ion I truly lov" and with that mc nugget kissed Ravens kissable lips and laid her

On the bed and with one motion he pierced

Raven deeply

As she arched her back into the air moaning loudly.

As he trusted deeply into her hips touch the front of her womb

"It's to big" she said trying to hold back her moaning

She was right only about 2/3 of Curtises duck fit in

Ravens could not hold back any more her mouth opens wide releasing EVREY moan she had held back.

"Don't look at me Curtis it's to embarrassing!" She said redder then ever

Manion kissed her and thruster even harder then before.

Her boobs bounced up and down.

"Please stop Curtis nobody should see me like this, craving your yellow Popsicle"

Curtis thrusted even harder. Making raven release the biggest moan yet. If there was any body home they would hear her cute moans.

"Minion please release your seed deep into my womb I can stand your dick inside me any longer" raven shouted

"Please minion-Senpai make me pregnant with your cum" faintly said as she moaned uncontrollably

And with that Curtis the coolest minion alive released his glow in the dark man milk deeply into Ravens womb.

Raven let out one more moan as she faded into a deep sleep

Curtis looked down at her giving her one last peck on the lips then tucked her into rubin's bed he then took Ralph's carcass and threw it out of the room. He then looked back into the room.

Raven tucked nicely into ropes (now Curtises) cum covered sheets

And Ricky's old suit

And with that Curtis knew he dawned on Ralph's old robin suit and put on the mask

He knew

He

Had to become

Bat boy!

(Gothams theme plays in background)


End file.
